M4RK
"Activating introductory sequence... I am the M4RK, programmed by Mark Anderson" - M4RK Personality The M4RK itself does not have a personality. It responds to various situations with preprogrammed actions. Such as when someone is trying to shoot someone, the M4RK will activate its combat protocols. Though it has a personlity simulation program that emulates Mark Anderson's personality. Though it does not automatically access this program on its own, and must be activated by a human. Appearance The M4RK looks exactly like the average protectron, except for the orange paint on its front and back. On its front is the logo of Lakewood. On its back is a crude M and an A below it. On one of its legs and one of its arms there is a faint trace of spilled orange paint. Though it is hard to see unless one takes time to look. Skills and Attributes The M4RK comes with a plethora of programs and attachments. Here is a list of a few. *Perfect Memory - The M4RK does not forget things like silly humans do. *Encoded Weaponry - The M4RK was installed with a flamethrower, a modified plasma rifle, and a surgical blade. *Combat Programming - The M4RK is able to use nearly any weapon given to it and recognize potential threats. *Scan - The M4RK is able to scan objects and search its database to figure out any knowledge it has concerning said object. Such as what kind of pills are in an unmarked bottle. *Ant Strength - The M4RK is able to lift double its own weight. *Manufacture Protocol - The M4RK is able to repair and manufacture most objects to a suffecient condition. Though it works much better with machines. *Emotionless - The M4RK itself has no emotions and allows it to determine the best solution logically. Unlike how a human may allow emotions to cause said human to do something stupid. *Self Destruct - The M4RK is able to activate its own self destruct. The explosion is equal to half of a mini nuke's destruction. History The M4RK was originally an abandoned Protectron found in a scrap pile on the side of the road during Mark Anderson's travel north to Washington. The protectron was devoid of all programming. Mark Anderson tied the robot to the back of his brahmin to bring it with him on his journey. It took one year from then to reach Washington. Once Mark Anderson arrived to Lakewood, he hid the robot under the theatre while he did repairs to the ruined town. The M4RK was taken out from under the theatre nearly five years later, three days before Mark Anderson would commit suicide. Mark Anderson programmed everything the M4RK is today in just a little over two days. He placed the protectron in the center of the theatre and then killed himself. A few minutes after his suicide, a Lakewood citizen played Mark's favorite song, "Jingle Jangle Jingle", which activated the robot. It roamed the streets some before following Davian and Amelia to Vault 57. There it has had multiple conversations with Amelia, both with its normal programming and the Mark Anderson simulation. The M4RK remained underground for some time until its automated exploration programming kicked in after disuse. The protectron found its way to a town known as Fresh Start, which had recently been established. After constructing a small diner for it to live in, the M4RK went around Fresh Start, analyzing some of the citizens. After reading that some were survivors from Lakewood, its most important sequence was activated. It found three men within the town who were willing to accompany the M4RK on a mission to the military base, west of Lakewood. (If you were one of the three men, please edit the character's name in please.) Unknown to the robot, until it got there, the military base had been occupied by the NCR. The robot and the hired men sneaked in, via an open missile silo. Two of the men were ordered to guard the door leading to a hallway away from the silo and into the base, while the M4RK worked with the remaining man on fixing the missile. The M4RK's goal was to launch the missile at the Brotherhood's aircraft carrier, due to Mark Anderson's hatred of the Brotherhood. Though it failed due to one of the hired men being an NCR soldier and telling the Major of the M4RK's presence. This NCR soldier had basic knowledge of the robot's programming and activated its acting program and set it to NCR. The M4RK now had to act as an NCR soldier and thus, turned on the men it hired. A holotape was glued and taped to the back of the M4RK's head, which would permanently force it back into acting mode if it were to turn off. Impressed with the robot's loyalty, initiative, and skill, the major promoted the robot to Sergeant. After the holotape being removed by Fresh Start citizens, the robot used this new promotion to walk right in the military base, straight to the silo. It self destructed in a vain attempt to also blow up the missile. Though the followers had removed all dangerous parts of the missiles. Category:CharacterCategory:Lowfn